


wear your heart on your skin in this life

by annusmiribalis



Category: Proxy Series - Alex London
Genre: 2 years ago ?? maybe?, M/M, Oneshot, Short, anyway i dont ship them, but the proxy tag deserves More, i wrote this a while back, smols, so here is my contribution, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annusmiribalis/pseuds/annusmiribalis
Summary: “I like it.” He continued, looking back up, his long dark fingers now absentmindedly tapping the blue ink surrounded by scars and faded gashes.





	wear your heart on your skin in this life

“It was kind of a stupid decision,” Liam said softly, hiding his face, even though he knew his boyfriend wasn’t looking. 

“N-no,” Syd replied, his warm breath hitting the boy’s stomach and making him shiver. “I like it.” He continued, looking back up, his long dark fingers now absentmindedly tapping the blue ink surrounded by scars and faded gashes. 

“You do?”

“Of course,” the younger boy replied. “I mean, it’s part of you, right?” he says, his tone quieter than before. Liam heard, and let his mind wander about Syd. Syd, who used to hate him, whose brown eyes and cropped hair made him feel dizzy. He wasn’t sure how to reply to the other boy’s statement, but it made his chest knot. In the good way.

“I-I guess,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, watching his boyfriend’s fingers and feeling the breath on his stomach. Using his good hand, he laced their fingers together; his metal one clasping around Syd’s back, where his grimy work clothes hung loosely. Wind came in from the far window, making Liam’s top flutter.

He felt Syd lean into the touch, his head resting upon the newly remembered cuts.

Liam let out a wince, closing his eyes. A short  _ow_ left his mouth, making Syd’s head shoot up, a shocked look on his face. He cursed under his breath.

“I forgot about them…” His face was full of sincere apology. Looking at Liam’s chest again, at the injuries, he let out a sad sound. 

“We should take you to the doctors,” his boyfriend said, looking back up at the other boy’s face.

He chuckled slightly at Liam’s disgusted look, before tightening the hold on their intertwined hands.

“It’ll be fine, I promise.”


End file.
